Imminence
by Asj Johnson
Summary: Yugi Muto and Rebecca Hawkins meet ten years after the show ends and talk about how things have changed within the past decade.


**Imminence**

The rhythmic clicking of high heeled shoes echoes down the hallway. The sound stops when the shoes approach a door. A briefcase in one hand, the woman opens the door with the other and steps into a large room. Seemingly out of place among the many artifacts and displays, there's a man. His back is turned to the woman, staring at a stone tablet hanging on the wall. The woman notices his most unusual hair.

"Y-Yugi?" she asks, startled. _'His hair is shorter now, but it _must_ be him...'_

The man turns to look at her. He can't seem to place her, but he's sure he's seen her somewhere before...

The woman glances at the tablet he was looking at. It's an ancient Egyptian artifact, telling of some epic battle taking place over three thousand years ago. The stone is only a replica, but she knows it's the picture of the long-ago pharaoh that was important to him.

Yugi tries to find something to identify the person standing in front of him. He takes note of the gray jacket, matching skirt, and light blue tie that she's wearing. He also notices her long blond hair and glasses. His eyes widen slightly in realization. "Rebecca?" He would have realized who she was sooner, but her freckles are missing. Due to makeup, no doubt. "You _can't_ be the same little girl I knew ten years ago, can you?" Yugi asks with a smile. _'Wow. She's really grown up a lot. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes on her _face_...'_

Rebecca laughs. "I couldn't have changed _that_ much, Yugi. So... What have you been doing this past decade?"

"Well, I'm working at Kaiba Corp., in the distribution department."

"Oh," Rebecca comments. "Well, that explains why you're in America, huh?" _'His voice sounds so foreign, now... I wonder when it changed.'_

Yugi nods. "What about you? - What have you been doing lately?"

"I guess I'm walking in my grandfather's footsteps. After graduating from college a few years ago, I started working as an archeologist. I just came back from a dig and am trying to make a deal with the curator of this museum." She glances at her wrist watch. "Well, I would talk to you more, but I'm running a little late..."

"We could catch up over coffee later," Yugi notices her eyes widen a little, "-if it's okay with you, that is," Yugi adds. _'Her voice seems lower... It's not that annoying squeaking it used to be.'_

Rebecca gives him a warm smile. "Thanks Yugi. You were always a nice friend." She shakes his hand.

---

Rebecca gently blows on her cinnamon topped cappuccino as she listens to Yugi.

"Well, there's not really much to tell... After graduating, Kaiba offered me a job. Grandpa encouraged me to take it, telling me it was a once-in-a-lifetime chance... Not only could I travel around the world selling gaming software, but I could also bring all of the best merchandise back to his shop," Yugi explains as he absentmindedly stirs his drink.

"How's Téa?" Rebecca asks and tries taking a sip of her hot beverage.

"I'm... not sure." Rebecca looks up to see Yugi's eyes turn away. Her eyebrows knit in worry. "Téa went to New York to study dance. Last I've heard, she's getting bit parts on Broadway, but that was several years ago... I've been meaning to call her..."

"I'm sorry you two haven't kept up... I know you two were a couple..."

"Well... Not exactly..."

_'Oh, I remember now... Téa told me she liked the _pharaoh_,'_ Rebecca thinks. She smiles at Yugi. "You liked _her_, though, didn't you."

Yugi looks at Rebecca. "At the time, she was all I could think of." Yugi gives a weak smile. "I guess that's what a first crush does to a person..."

Rebecca laughs. "_I know_. You were _my_ first crush, remember?" She smiles when seeing Yugi's cheeks turning red. - She's always _loved_ psychology. She's grown up from using her child act, but she still has fun playing with people's emotions every so often. _'Oh, Yugi-boy... It looks like you feel something for me, after all. Who are you going to pick, though? _Me_... Or Téa...?'_

**---**

**Well, first off, this is for a fanfiction pairing contest.**

**I'm kind'a wanting to draw a picture of Rebecca, the way I picture her in the story. I actually started, before writing anything, by drawing a few little sketches of her. I started inking in a drawing and I have it on DeviantArt if anyone wants to see what I have done. I'll link to it in my profile.**

**Also, Rebecca is 18-22 in this story, and yes, I said she has graduated from college early. - She's a genius, g e n i u s, remember?**

**Lastly... I tried thinking of an interesting title... First, I just said "Old and New", but then I tried looking up names in the Works thesaurus and found "De Novo", but I stopped at "Imminence". So, hopefully the title makes sense and everything.**


End file.
